


A Hellish Wedding

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: The time has come for Hells two favorite Overlords to get hitched! But it sure is not all rainbows and sunshine to get to the altar! Vox and Val has a lot to deal with and work through before their happily ever after.
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special story I wrote as a thank you for reaching 200 followers on Twitter. It's also my first multi chapter fic!
> 
> I do apologise for the different length of the chapters. But I hope you enjoy the story!

Vox was sitting in his office, idling in his chair. For the seventh time that day, he counted, he was toying with the wedding band that he kept in a black velvet box in the top desk drawer. The thought of asking Valentino the question had been on his mind for a long time now. He just never managed to getting around to actually asking. They had been a couple for several years now, they loved each other. So why was this so damn difficult.   
Vox sighed, leaning far back in the chair, holding the ring up to the light. The band was gold with a ruby in the center, accompanied by one smaller white and one black stone on either side. Valentino's colors. 

Vox knew why he had such a difficult time asking the moth this one question. The fear of rejection. The fear that despite all their years together, their proclaimed love for one another, the moth might pull away from him. Tell him their relationship was never meant to be **that** serious. Vox was a reasonable, smart man. He knew they both had their faults and deep fears. They were both manipulative bastards. Greedy monsters who wanted more. It's why they were in Hell after all. Only, with the other Overlord Vox had discovered something he'd thought he'd never get to experience. 

Love

He loved Valentino more than any other person he had ever known, in life or in death. It was frightening as much as it was exhilarating. Being in a relationship with Valentino was a damn rollercoaster. Vox had surprised even himself when he fell for the moth. He had always been one to go for men more similar to himself. Then the Overlord pimp had walked into his life wearing those sexy high heeled stiletto boots and Vox's afterlife had never been the same again. And he sure wasn't complaining. In Val he had found everything he had been searching for and things he didn't even know he had been missing until the moth had presented them to him. Before there was Valentino, Vox had been closeted and sex had actually never been that interesting to him. That was before the moth pimp had opened a whole new world for the tech demon to explore, together with his moth. As their partnership in business grew stronger, so did their desire for each other. It had naturally been Valentino who took the first step. When he had unabashed gotten Vox off in the tech demons office with his mouth. Not only had it blown Vox’s mind, it had cemented the fact that he wanted Valentino and Valentino only. 

Vox had surprised them both when he'd shown jealousy and possessiveness over Val openly for the first time one night in their club all those years ago. The calm, calculating Overlord had lost his cool and fried a demon who was coming on to Val. The man has been an investor but Vox had not given a damn in that moment. That night he had confessed his feelings for the Overlord of Lust and in return gained the other mans love. 

Of course they had had their heated moments. Getting into arguments, fights and even small break ups. But in the end they always found their way back to each other. Both of them had been practically forced into talking to one another about their true feelings, needs, wants and fears. Nobody in Hell knew Vox like Valentino did. And he knew with certainty that no other knew his moth the way he did. 

Vox was so lost in though, his screen resting on the back of his chair, gazing up at the ceiling, that he jumped as his lover threw the door to his office wide open, making an entrance like only Valentino could. Vox felt himself loose his balance as his desk chair tipped backwards. With a yelp the tech Overlord crashed to the floor, losing his grip on the ring. It rolled away across the floor, coming to a halt against Val's boot. Vox was to busy trying to pick himself off the floor to notice where the ring had landed. He turned his screen just in time to watch as the tall moth bent down to pick the ring up. Realising what it was he scrambled to his feet while his lover stared at the bejewelled ring.

"Val! Sweetheart...uh...what are you doing here so early?" Vox straightened his blazer and adjusted his tie.

"Voxxy." Val's voice was unusually soft, his red eyes still on the ring.

"Y...yeah?" Vox cleared his throat nervously. 

"This is a wedding band." Val's eyes shifted from the ring to his lover.

"Uh yes...yes it is..." the tech demon swallowed hard, his mind racing.

"Where you going too...are you asking me too...?" 

"Well, I did have a more romantic setting in mind....I mean...yes...I am asking you."

Valentino with ease, slid the ring onto his left ring finger before holding his hand up, showing Vox as he began to smile and tears began to fall. Vox's eyes wide with delighted surprise as he smiled at his lover. They both moved at the same time, taking two steps, meeting in the middle for a heated, passionate kiss.

"About fucking time" the moth chuckled as they broke apart for much needed air.

"I was afraid to ask you. Afraid you'd think it was to much." Vox confessed, stroking Val's cheek.

"Honey, we've basically been married for the last ten years. How would this be to much?"

Vox chuckled, shaking his head lightly "You know I'm not always the brightest."

"Aw Voxxy, but you are." Val gave him a playful look while lovingly stroking two fingers along the edge of his lovers screen.

"Oh haha." Vox smirked

"This means we have a wedding to plan." Val was practically beaming at the thought.

"It sure does." Vox wrapped his arms around Val's waist. "But first I think some celebrating is in order."

"You're right." Val grinned down at his fiancé. 

They cancelled the rest of their day to celebrate like only they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a wedding is stressful

It was a month after Vox had so charmingly proposed to Valentino and already things where hectic. Preparing and planning for a wedding fit for not one, but two Overlords soon proved to be a lot more meticulously than they had prepared for. Both Overlords had planned and opened several clubs and held large events together over the past ten years, so this was nothing new to them. The one major difference was, this was their own special day. Their one big day. And they wanted it to be flawless and impressive. The guest list had already surpassed the number of invites they had expected to reach. They couldn't invite one Overlord without insulting another and vice versa. And on it went. 

They spent an entire weekend at home, ironing out the details for the venue, the catering, flowers and everything else needed. Agreeing on an outdoor setting in a beautiful botanic garden they both enjoyed visiting. They would hold the ceremony there as well as the reception, making things easier.  
None of them had been religious in life and as Overlords in Hell, they certainly wanted nothing to do with any of it. The ceremony would be deeply personal and how they wanted it to be. On this point they both stood firm together. Nobody else were to tell them how they should get married. Not that they thought anyone else would dare come with suggestions anyway. Then there was the question of what to wear. So far they had agreed on whatever they wore, they would match. Valentino had yet to decide if he wanted to get married in a suit or a dress, or something else entirely. 

Throwing a small stack with samples for invitation cards on the coffee table, Val slumped back against the couch with a tired sigh. He never wanted to see another font sample in his damn afterlife. Planning a wedding was certainly not as much fun as he had imagined it would be. His fuzzy antenna was droopy as he wrapped his arms around himself, his chin sinking into his neck fluff. Vox whom was studying blue prints for the venue on a tablet turned his head to study his beautiful fiancé. Placing the tablet down on the table he scooted over to his moth and wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him as he frowned up at him.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Getting tired?" 

When Val shook his head and kept looking down sadly, Vox chuckled softly. He knew his moth well, knew that this behavior was because Val was getting overwhelmed. He could use a break himself and besides, this was supposed to be fun. They were planning their wedding after all. Removing his arm from around Val, he took his lower hands in his own, smiling at the other man as he gently tugged at his hands.

"Lets dance."

Val met Vox's eyes surprised, his chin rising out of his fluff. He began to smile and nodded, allowing Vox to pull him to his feet as the music came over the speakers. Moving out in the middle of the living room, Vox pulled Val close. Placing his top hands on Vox's shoulders and one lower on his arm, his fourth hand being held by Vox, Val felt himself relax as his lover lead him around the room in time to the slow music. Val counted himself lucky to have found a partner who was an excellent dancer and who could actually keep up with him. That was one of the things he loved about Vox. The man never tired and he was sure it wasn't solely based on the fact that he was mostly machine. Not that it didn't help. With Val's specific needs and insatiable appetite, having a lover like Vox was a damn blessing. He recalled the first time he went into heat around Vox. Val was pretty sure any other demon would have perished or would've run away during those three hormone filled days. Vox had not even stopped to catch his breath. That was when Val knew for sure he had found his soulmate in the other demon. 

"You always know how to calm me Voxxy." Val purred lovingly, smiling softly at the other demon.

"No use getting worked up over something that is supposed to be fun to plan." Vox told him gently.

"I almost can't believe you actually asked me." Val held his left hand up, looking at the ring.

"It took me to damn long. I should've asked you a long time ago." the tech demon chuckled softly.

"Voxxy, I know I am not an easy man to live with. To do business with. To be with in general."

When Vox opened his mouth, Val hushed him and continued. He wanted to be honest with his lover, especially now that they were engaged. 

"I know I throw tantrums, I overreact and I am loud and obnoxious. I generally don't give a fuck what people think of me. Most view me as a glorified whore in charge of other whores. They just fear me to much to actually say it to my face. Most people down here regarded sex workers as lesser beings in life, even lesser so in death. I don't give a fuck about those people. They get off judging others and they're left rightfully miserable for it. I don't know how you actually regarded me when we first met." 

Vox tried to speak again and again Val shushed him gently but firmly, a finger to his screen.

"But you stood by me and you forced me to answer for my actions. You respected me and made me want to be a better person, not only for you but for myself. Your patience and love is something I'd never thought I'd earn, especially here in Hell. With you, I can be at my most vulnerable because I know you'd never use my weaknesses against me. And for that, I love you." 

Val removed his finger from Vox's lips, permitting the other man to finally speak. Vox immediately took Val's hand in his own and kissed the back of it tenderly. It made the moth smile as the music faded out and they stopped dancing. The tech demon gazed up at him, keeping a firm but gentle grip on his hand.

"It might be true, what you say about yourself. I also know it's true that you walked into my life and made it a hell of a lot better. Before you I did nothing but work. I had nothing to look forward too. You pulled me away from an afterlife being trapped in my office, showing me Hell can actually be fun. And I know I am not always easy to live with either. As for the people who regard you as a whore. They can't even hold a candle to your shadow. Let alone yourself. You are the most extravagant person I've ever known. Val, look at yourself. Look at what you do and inspire others to do. By simply being whom you are! I love that about you and I love you." 

Vox didn't get any further before Val had grabbed him by his lapel and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss, filled with passion. The tech demon nearly glitched at the cheer force of it but soon found his footing, eagerly returning the passion, his hands going to Val's waist. Val yelped when Vox suddenly swooped him off his feet, holding him bridal style in his arms. Even though Vox was so much shorter, he had no problem carrying his moth to their bedroom.

"Need to make sure we practice for our honeymoon." Vox smirked playfully.

"Practice does make perfect." Val purred in return.

Practicing for their honeymoon took up the remainder of their night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning continues

The wedding preparations where well on the way. The date had been set. It would be a summer wedding as they both loved that season. The venue at the botanical garden had been booked. In fact, they had booked the entire garden. They were Overlords after all and all they had to do to get their way was flex their power and their wallets. The subject of money had brought up a small heated discussion between them on the car ride home from the garden after they had inspected and approved of the venue. Val had firmly told Vox that they were to pay equal for their wedding. The last thing he wanted or needed was for people to think he was sucking Vox dry like some damn incubus. Had it been any other time, Vox would have made light of the situation as well as Val's choice of words. But the situation was to loaded for that. Instead he had tried to gently but firmly tell Val that he wanted to pay for their wedding as a gift to his husband to be. Val however, did not see it as a gift and more as a way for Vox to show that he indeed had more financial stability than Val. The tech Overlord had sighed annoyed, shaking his head at his very stubborn fiancé, telling him that was not the case whatsoever. The moth demon had folded all four of his arms across his chest and abdomen and pointedly turned his back on Vox, glaring out the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Vox ranked his brain for how to best handle his upset fiancé. He understood why Val was upset with him and why he wanted them to be equals in this. After all, wasn't a marriage about being equal, in everything.

"You are right sweetheart. We should pay for this wedding as equals." he said softly.

"You're just saying that now because I am upset." Val didn't mean to sound like a brat but thats how he came off.

"No, not at all." Vox remained calm, placing a hand on Val's back. "If we are to be equals in marriage you have every right to contribute your share to our wedding."

Val slowly turned to face his soon to be husband, unfolding his arms slowly. Vox moved in his seat to face his lover, taking his lower hands in his own, gazing into his red eyes.

"Just promise me one thing Val."

"What is that Voxxy?"

"That if and I mean IF you find you're having difficulties paying for your half, you will tell me. Okay?"

Val was silent for a moment, allowing Vox's words to sink in. Vox was saying this because he loved him and cared about him. That's why he was marrying him after all. The moth slowly nodded in agreement.

"I will tell you, I promise." he slowly smiled at Vox who smiled in return.

"Thank you. I love you sweetheart." 

"I love you too Voxxy."

They met in a slow, tender kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. Losing themselves in one another for the remainder of the ride home.

\---

They had agreed that Val should pick out their outfits as fashion was his forte. Vox would handle the main progression of the wedding plans, make sure invitations were sent out, the venue decorated as they had planned etc. They would handle the catering and the cake together to ensure they were both satisfied. All of this while also simultaneously running there business empires.   
Val had already spent weeks sketching out ideas for their outfits, while also searching the internet and consulting magazines. He wanted them both to look absolutely perfect. But perfect took time and time had begun to run out. 

Val was feeling the stress coursing through his veins where he sat at his desk in his office at the Porn Studio. He was tapping his pen against a sketch pad, head in hand, staring at the blank page. Why was this suddenly so damn difficult. He had designed numerous outfits in the past but now, when it truly mattered, he was drawing a blank. Agitated he threw the pen down, reaching for his bone pipe in the ash tray and the lighter next to it. Lighting the pipe, he took a long drag as he leaned back in his chair, blowing out red smoke. Suddenly the door to his office opened and Vox walked in, looking chipper as he kicked the door closed behind him. He held up a bag of fast food and smiled.

"I was in the neighbourhood and figured I'd stop by with some dinner. I bet you're hungry."

Val observed his cheerful fiancé for a moment as a small grin spread on his face. Pushing himself out of his chair, he dropped the pipe in the ash tray as he came around the desk at Vox. The shorter demon gazing up at his tall lover, offering the bag to him. Val took the bag but simply dropped it on the desk as he grabbed hold of Vox's screen and kissed him hungrily. His lover made a surprised noise but quickly returned the kiss as Val walked him backwards to the large plush couch. Vox plopped down on the cushion, breaking the kiss to stare at Val who quickly straddled his lap, pulling him into another kiss as his lower hands went for Vox's pants. Vox did not object as his own hands trailed up under the knee long skirt Val was wearing today. Their kisses and movements quickly got more frantic as their passion and need for one another rose. Val soon had Vox freed from his pants and positioning himself over him, sinking down on Vox's cock with a moan. Vox groaned in turn, grabbing hold of Val's waist as they began to move together. It was short and needy and just what Val needed to relax. They both climaxed almost at the same time. Vox slumped back against the couch, still holding on to Val who did not move from his position on top of him.

"What an unexpected afternoon delight." Vox chuckled softly, smiling at Val.

"You're always just what I need to relax and refocus." the moth told him with a loving smile, stroking two fingers along the edge of his screen.

"And I will always be here when you need me." Vox reached a hand up, stroking Val's cheek. "What got you so stressed and worked up?"

"I'm still working on our outfits. For whatever reason I am having such a fucking hard time coming up with something that's actually good." he sighed

"Sweetheart, could it be that you're overthinking things?" Vox's voice was gentle as he asked the question.

Val sighed again and nodded slowly "You're probably right. I just want them to be, well. Perfect."

"And they will be because you're designing them. I know your work and it's always stunning. I will look amazing in whatever it is you're planning. And so will you." Vox assured him

"Thanks honey. I think....wait." he swiftly got off Vox and quickly walked back to sit at his desk.

Vox tucked himself away and fixed his pants while his fiancé was quickly sketching away at an idea that had struck him. Getting up he casually walked over to the desk and opened the bag with food. Grabbing a burger he sat down in the chair in front of the desk, taking a bit as he watched Val curiously. By the time Vox had finished his burger, Val had finished the sketch and triumphantly held it up to show the other man. Vox studied the sketch in silence for a moment.

"You'll be wearing a suit?" He looked from the sketch to Val and back again.

"Yes? What, you don't like that?" the moth narrowed his eyes.

"Wha- of course I like that! I was simply surprised is all." Vox held his hands up

"Okay. So what do you actually think?" 

"I like them! Surprised you're going with white for us, but I really like this idea." Vox assured his moth.

"I thought it could be funny. Fuck a bit with everyone who's expecting something extravagant from me." Val smirked, putting the sketch pad back down and pulled a burger out of the bag.

Vox chuckled at that, knowing that was precisely what people were expecting from this wedding. A damn spectacle. He would be happy to marry Val in a private setting, wearing nothing but a potato sack. But having a big wedding such a this cemented once and for all that it was the two of them together, in love and in business. And Vox very much liked the thought of that. Hell, he knew how much demons drooled over Val wherever the moth went. While Vox appreciated the fact that people fawned over the Overlord of Lust, he hated how they objectified him. Most saw him as a glorified sex worker or an object for their dirty fantasies as they could only dream about getting their actual hands on the man. While he doubted their marriage would change how people looked at his lover, it would give Vox the opportunity to show them how protective he was over his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Val asked, chewing his food.

"Oh, just how great it will be to flaunt or marriage in the face of everyone. You and me, together." Vox grinned.

"You mean so you can finally be the possessive bastard you truly are?" 

"I mean....yeah." Vox's grin faltered a bit

"I love that about you and only you." Val assured him, winking at his lover, taking another bite of food.

"You're so sexy with your chimken borg." Vox laughed

"Shut up!" Val scolded him but ended up laughing as well.

Things would work out as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress and the pressure is to much for Vox and Val

Things were not working out as planned. 

The closer they got to the actual day of the wedding, the more things kept going wrong which added stress to both their already busy schedules. The tailor making their suits had hit complications with the fabric Val had insisted on. The botanic garden suddenly had problems with bugs and needed to be sprayed with pesticides but it should be ready in time for the wedding. Should. Both Overlords could feel the tension rising from all the pressure and stress and something was about to give. 

One rainy night over dinner Vox snapped, cursing as he slammed his phone down on the table, cracking the screen. It made Valentino jump as he rarely saw his fiancé display such demeanor. 

"Voxxy, what's wrong?" he blinked wide eyed at his lover.

"The damn morons are arguing over who's invited. Some say they won't attend if certain other Overlords will be there. It's so fucking childish!" Vox almost growled in frustration. 

"They know we don't give a fuck if they show up or not, right?" Val rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"We do have to think about or own status to maintain control and power. You know this game." 

"Yeah, but on our own damn wedding day?" Val sounded a bit more than annoyed now.

"You know we can never let our guard down. So yeah, even on that day." Vox was clearly annoyed as well.

"So even on my wedding day I have to care about what others fucking think of me?!" Val slammed a hand on the table, standing up, accidentally spilling his glass of wine on the table.

"This is nothing new and you know it. Can we please just live through this?" Vox looked up at him.

"Live through it? Our goddamn wedding day is turning into a circus and you want to simply live through it?!" Val's temper was rising fast.

"What else are we suppose to do at this point? Call the whole thing off?" Vox stood as well, slamming his hands down on the table in frustration, glaring at his lover.

Val stared at Vox for a moment in silence, when he spoke, his voice was low and tense.

"Is that what you want? Call the wedding off? 

"What? No! That's not what I am saying here. I am saying...."

"You don't want to marry me anymore. That's it, isn't it? This is the perfect way for you to back out. Knowing I'll get upset and angry, so you can slink away and tell everyone I went crazy on your ass."

"Val...you know that is not true. Listen, we are both stressed and angry. Lets just..." 

Vox was cut off again as the empty wine glass came flying at his screen. He ducked and stared at Val with wide eyes. The moth had angry tears in his eyes and he was trembling with all the emotions rushing through him. Vox knew the moth was being irrational and allowing his fears to control him. But right now he himself was so worked up that he couldn't focus on that. Hearing his fiancé accuse him of suddenly not wanting to marry him hurt, deeply. 

"Are you serious? You really think, after I asked you to marry me, I am now using this as an elaborate scheme to get out of it? Do you hear yourself?" Vox glared at the taller demon.

Val was about to reply when thunder crashed overhead, making him jump in fright. He was already on edge and with the thunderstorm rolling in there would be no calming him now. Vox knew Val was terrified of thunder and would usually seek him out for comfort and safety. Not tonight. Gathering himself enough to stop trembling, Val rose to his full terrifying height and glared at Vox.

"You're good at getting your way. Why not this time."

With those words the moth demon quickly walked towards the door of their penthouse, grabbing his coat from the coat rack by the door. Vox followed him, not able to believe this was happening. That Val had so quickly jumped to this conclusion. 

"Sounds more like you want out! Fine. Run away like you always do! " he yelled and immediately regretted it. 

But the words were out and it was to late. Val stood frozen, staring at Vox as fresh tears spilled over, running down his face. His jaw and sharp teeth clenched in anger as he glared at Vox.

"Fuck you."

The door slammed so hard Vox thought his screen would break from the sheer force of it. Standing there in silence while the thunder rolled by and lighting struck not far away he briefly wondered how Val would handle this weather. His moth was so deathly afraid of thunderstorms that he would refuse to leave the apartment. They would usually cuddle on the couch or in bed. Vox would put everything on hold just so he could comfort Val. His heart ached at the fact that Val now truly believed he didn't want him anymore. What if Val actually walked out on him. That struck fear through Vox. He had his own fears and being abandoned was one that ran deep. With Val he had truly exposed himself, shared himself in a way he had with no other person. Not in life. Not in death. While Val had hurt him, Vox wanted to straighten this out before it got even worse. When another round of thunder followed by lightning rang out, the tech demon sighed. Grabbing his jacket he headed after Val. No doubt the Overlord of Lust had headed for the porn studio. He usually did after they had a fight.

Riding the elevator down to the garage, Vox stepped out and was surprised to find Val's red limousine sitting there, engine idling. Vox remembered gifting the car to Val a couple of years prior as their first club was a success. The moth demon had tried to argue but Vox had insisted, telling him the Overlord of Lust needed to get around in style. Val did not have an argument to counter that fact. Vox also vividly remembered them christening the car. On the way to their club and on the way home.   
Making his way over to the door of the limo, Vox hesitated for a split second before he opened the door. Peering inside he found Val sitting on the back seat. His chin buried in his neck ruff, coat pulled tightly around himself. All four arms tightly wrapped around himself. Streaks of fresh tears on his face as he sniffled softly. Without a word, Vox slid in beside him, closing the door behind him. Val made no effort to move, did not leave the car. He simply sat there, looking down. Even in the depths of the garage the thunder could be heard. Vox noticed his lover flinch and tense. Slowly and gently, Vox placed a hand on Val's lower arm. 

"I'm....sorry....Voxxy..." Val's voice was small and broken but he took a deep breath and went on. "What I said, was uncalled for. I know you love. I know that. And yet...I'm so fucking broken!" 

"You are not broken, sweetheart." Vox turned to face Val, gently moving his hand to cup his cheek, making the other man look at him. "You are scared of being left. Just like I am." he confessed.

"I would never leave you Voxxy." Val ran two fingers gently on the bottom edge of Vox's screen. 

Vox closed his eyes for a moment, loving the feeling of Val's fingers as always. When he opened his red and cyan eyes to gaze into Val's red ones he was smiling softly. "I know. And I would never leave you."

They met in a tender, loving kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. For a long while they did nothing but hold on to each other, nuzzling against one another. Nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. When they finally broke apart, Vox took Val's left main hand in his, looking at the ring on his lovers finger then at the ring on his own finger. Val watched as Vox brought his hand to his lips, kissing it gently. The moth smiled lovingly at his husband to be.

"Voxxy."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck the big wedding. Lets get married in private."

"You'd really want that?" Vox looked up at him surprised.

Val nodded "I do. This day is for us. Not anybody else. What do you say?" he smiled

"I say, lets do it!"

They both smiled and chuckled happily as they met in yet another kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart." Vox murmured against Val's lips.

"I love you too, Voxxy."

Another kiss was shared before they exited the car to head back upstairs. They had a wedding to cancel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, they make it to the ceremony!

When they cancelled the wedding to announce it would be a private matter, most of Hells elite rioted. They had expected a lavish party. Had prepared for it, only to have it taken away. Overlords really did act like greedy toddlers. Some even went as far as to threaten to not do business with the two Overlords. Vox and Val both knew how to call a bluff and when the toddlers had all been dealt with, they could finally look forward to their special day. Their tuxedos where ready just the day before their set date. They had kept the plan of getting married at the garden, but would only need a small private venue for what they had in mind. Pests or no pests, it was happening. 

The morning of their big day they awoke in each others arms. Taking their time to fully wake up, cuddling and kissing. Vox gently stroking the fur on Val's back as he held him close against him. Val placing soft kisses on his throat. Across the room their tuxedos hung on two hangers on the closet door. Both were white and made to fit their distinct personalities. Vox's had thin blue lines and a matching white vest and tie, while Val's tuxedo was more of a long coat, with a orange edge and ruff. They both would wear top hats to match as well as white gloves. A very classic and stylish look that Val had designed for them and was very proud over the fact.

"Honey, while I am not one for traditions I do think we should get ready separately and not see each other until the ceremony this afternoon." Val pulled back to look at Vox, raising himself up on one arm.

"Oh, really?" Vox looked at his moth with surprise but smiled. "That could be fun. Lets do that."

Val smiled and kissed him before he sat up and left the bed to walk into their walk in closet. Emerging a couple of minutes later in a simple outfit, pumps, skirt and a top. He grabbed his tuxedo and carefully held it so not to wrinkle it. Grabbing the top hat, turning to Vox he blew him a kiss.

"I will get ready at the studio. I'll see you this afternoon, husband to be."

"I can't wait. Please, don't be late" Vox said, only half joking. They both knew how terrible Val could be when it came to keeping track of time.

"I'll be on time honey, I promise." The moth winked at him and left.

They day could not go fast enough and at the same time it flew by. Vox had taken his time getting ready. He had showered and groomed himself, making sure every part of his mechanical body was top tripped and shiny. Putting the tuxedo on he admired his own reflection in the mirror. He looked damn sharp and handsome. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he left the penthouse and headed down to the waiting limo in the garage. Val had taken his own limo to the studio to make things easier.  
Upon arriving at the botanic garden, Vox made his way down the path leading to the gazebo where they had agreed the ceremony would take place. It was surrounded by the deep red roses Val so loved. Drawing closer, Vox spotted the person who would conduct the ceremony already waiting at the gazebo.

"Prince Stolas, it is an honor having you preform this ceremony for us." Vox walked up to the owl prince.

"I must say, I was surprised when you asked me. But I am weak for true love, so how could I say no." Stolas chuckled softly.

"I know you and Valentino have not always seen eye to eye. But we both appreciate this, really."

"You two finding true love and a happily ever after as the damned souls you are, it gives me hope all of us can." Stolas said and cleared his throat to change the subject when Vox gave him a questioning look. "Speaking of which. Where is Valentino?" The owl prince looked around.

"He better not be late..." Vox mumbled to himself, checking his phone.

The small gasp from Stolas had Vox look up and his heart nearly stopped at the sight. Valentino was walking towards them. Unlike Vox, he was not wearing the tuxedo he had brought with him that morning. No, the moth was dressed in a red wedding gown with a lace up corset bodies, leaving his shoulders and arms bare. The skirt of the dress flared out around his hips to give that classic wedding bell effect when he moved. His fluffy antenna had been brushed and decorated with tiny red and white gem stones. A small golden crown sat on his head, to which a red thin veil was attached that cascaded down his back. All four hands wore the white gloves that had been meant for his tuxedo. And he was holding a small bouquet of roses.   
Vox couldn't find the words, he just kept staring as the love of his afterlife walked up the few steps to join them in the gazebo. Val smiled down at him, looking a bit nervous. His makeup and lipstick flawless.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." he almost whispered.

"It's..." Vox cleared his throat "It's okay sweetheart. You're not wearing the tuxedo." 

"I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?" Val looked at him nervously.

"Like it? You're the most beautiful sight I ever saw!" Vox beamed up at him.

Val breathed a sigh of relief and smiled before turning to Stolas who met the moth's gaze and they both smiled at one another. Vox took his place by his moth's side and Val placed his lower left hand on his right arm. Looking from one man to the other, Stolas smiled at them both as he began the ceremony.  
Little did the two Overlords know, a trio of imps where keeping the perimeter clear so they could get married in peace. Stolas gift to them both.

After their souls had been bound together forever. And their pledges of love and devotion for one another had been said. Val, trying hard as he might, could not stop himself from crying as he gazed down at his new husband. Vox, who was unable to cry squeezed Val's hands in his as he gazed lovingly up at his spouse. When Stolas asked them to kiss one another to seal the bond, that was when Vox swooped Val off his feet, dipping him low. The moth demon laughed in surprise, lovingly meeting the tech demon in a deep, passionate kiss. Helping Val back on his feet, Vox kept holding on to him. He would never let him go, ever again.

"Congratulations to you both. I do wish you all the best." Stolas told them, wiping a tear away.

"Thank you Stolas and thank you for doing this. I will not forget it." Val told the owl prince sincerely. 

After Stolas had left, they slowly walked arm in arm through the garden, taking their time getting back to the waiting limousine. They had agreed on riding in Vox's black car as it was less likely to attract attention. Vox kept gazing at his moth with love and devotion, making Val blush slightly. Meeting his husband gaze, the moth chuckled softly.

"You keep staring at me."

"How can I not? You are radiant and beautiful beyond compare." 

"Charmer." Val teased.

"Learn to live with it. I will never stop telling you how beautiful you are or how much I love you."

"I think I can live with that." Val smiled softly.

When they returned to the car, the driver held the door open for them. Val gathered the skirt of his dress and got into the backseat, scooting over to make room for Vox. As the door closed and the car began to move, Val moved himself onto Vox's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Vox held his moth close as they met in a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss only for the sake of air, Vox looked a bit panicked suddenly.

“We never discussed our honeymoon!” Vox looked deadpanned at his new husband.

Val smiled calmly back at him, stroking the edge of his screen with two fingers.

“Voxxy, here is our honeymoon. When we get home, you’re going to take me upstairs. You’re going to get me out of this dress. You’re going to make love to me until I can’t take any more. And we are not leaving our bed for the next three days.” 

“Now THAT is a honeymoon!”


End file.
